Why Wild Dogs Should Never Be Kept In Cages
by lynxzpanther
Summary: Takes places at the beginning and end of book five. It's a story about too much pent up energy, written by a person full of too much pent up energy, and is basically about why Sirius shouldn't have been locked up in Grimmauld place. D One-shot


**Dunno, I was feeling this random cagey feeling all day after watching Heroes and I wasn't as Rem/Sirius inspired as I had been lately… and then this popped into my head. So I wrote it. My friend called it "interesting at worst", and while I am still not sure if that's a good thing I decided to post it for other feedback. Good, bad, or just pointless? R&R!!! **

**Disclaimer: Though my name starts with J, it does not then go "K. Rowling", so I don't own the Harry Potter world. =( Oh well! **

***

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius turned guiltily from the doorway to face Remus Lupin.

"Oh, just down to see them off."

"How far down, Sirius?" Remus questioned suspiciously. "Down to the front door, or all the way down to King's Cross?"

"He's my godson, Remus. I want to make sure he's safe."

"Oh, Great Godric, Sirius, don't put this on Harry!" Remus exclaimed. "You only want to get out of this bloody house, you might as well admit it. You think I can't see how twitchy you've gotten since you've been trapped here all summer. You know you can't leave. _Dumbledore said no." _

"I need to get out!" Sirius exclaimed desperately. "Please, Remus, you know me. Can't you see that it's going to kill me?"

Remus took a deep breath in, whether for patience or to steel himself for further argument Sirius wasn't sure. "Sirius, going out there is what's going to kill you. You _must_ stay here."

"No." Sirius knew that he sounded like a petulant child, but he didn't care anymore. He felt a mix of hyper and trapped, like a dog in a cage. Because that's exactly what he was, really- just a stray dog locked away in a cage. "I'm going with them, Remus, and you can't stop me."

"Sirius, don't be a fool!" Remus snapped. His eyes flashed feral, the wolf close to the surface in the tension that their argument had created. "If you must get out, fine, get out, but don't go to the damn station! Do you know how many Death Eaters will be there? Have you gone mad, or just suicidal?"

Sirius leaned against the doorframe, honestly considering the question. "Possibly both," he admitted. "I know it's crazy, Remus, but as I said before, Harry is my godson. I'm going to keep my promise to James- I am going to keep him safe. I've already failed miserably for the last fourteen years of his life."

"The Death Eaters will recognize you, Sirius!" Remus reiterated desperately. "What if they kill you? We've already lost the others, Sirius, don't get yourself killed too!"

"I'm sorry, Remus," Sirius told him calmly. "But I'm going." With that he turned from the doorway, leaving Remus fuming behind him.

He bounded down the stairs in his dog form, barking happily as he reached Harry's side. To get out again…

Molly Weasley was instructing Harry on what to do with his school things when she noticed Sirius standing there, eagerly wagging his tail. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" He completely ignored her. "Oh honestly…" Was that actual worry that he heard in her tone? Worry for his safety? And they'd hardly been civil all summer. She must have had one very large heart, Sirius realized. "Well, on your own head be it!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. He barked again, happy that she had decided to give up the argument and let him come. After all, they didn't have time, and he didn't truly mean to hold anyone up.

_On your own head be it, _ran through his head once more.

Yes, that was the general idea, wasn't it? Wagging his long, scruffy black tail he followed his godson out the door.

***

Sirius ran along the Hogwarts express, barking joyfully at the ability to _run free_ finally. He heard children laughing and his canine mouth pulled up in a grin. The train finally picked up too much speed and rounded the corner, leaving him behind. He ran back to Mrs. Weasley like an obedient puppy, his tail wagging slightly less happily at the thought of returning to the hated number 12 Grimmauld Place.

That was when he looked up and met Lucius' Malfoy's curious gaze. Once again his canine mouth lifted into a smile and he saw the suspicion in Malfoy's eyes turn to recognition. He obediently followed his companions away and out of the station.

The chase was on. Life had finally gotten interesting again.

There was only one thing that wasn't necessarily good about this situation, Sirius mused to himself as he loped along after the rest of the Order members. Remus wasn't going to be very pleased with him.

You win some, you lose some. Sirius wasn't quite sure which category this expedition had fallen in, but the anxious feeling had eased slightly and he felt like he could breath normally again. He could survive for a while longer.

That was all he needed for now.

***

Nine months later and it was still a remarkably similar conversation. "Sirius, you aren't coming!" Remus yelled at him.

"He's my godson and he's in danger! You're wasting time, Remus!" They couldn't apparate from inside the house, and Remus was blocking the doorway. Any other time Sirius might've just blasted aside, but the Order needed everyone they could spare at the Ministry right now.

Harry was in danger.

"I told you last time, _don't put this on him!" _Remus spat out furiously. "You can't keep doing this!"

"I am going to rescue my godson, Remus, now move out of the way before I hex you!" Sirius yelled back at him. "Look, I promise I will discuss all my issues with you at a later time, just stand aside!"

Remus glared before opening the door and stepping out. He held it open. "You coming?"

Sirius grinned. "I knew you'd come around," he told Remus as he slipped out past him. "After all, I am the best dueler you know."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Promise me…"

"Promise you what?" Sirius asked, poised to apparate into the middle of battle.

Remus shrugged. "Just don't die, Sirius. For Harry, at least. He still needs you."

"Don't worry!" Sirius told him with a laugh. "I have no plan on dying any time soon."

***

Ten minutes later Sirius realized where he was falling. He glanced at Remus, and then at Harry, and he cursed himself internally. Remus had been right- he'd blown it again.

He hoped Remus could make up for his mistakes.

Then he fell behind the veil and he was gone. He'd broken the last promise he'd ever made, to the best friend he'd had left.

Sometimes, life was ironic.

That was why wild dogs should never be kept in cages.

***

**I just couldn't see Remus letting him go either time without a fight. After all, Sirius is all he has left. Review, Please!!! =)**


End file.
